Addicted
by Terribly-Wonderful
Summary: Sabrina has always been addicted to magic. Now, it's been years since it caused her any problems, and she is on the road to recovery, but somebody is threatening her progress. Even worse: she's letting him. Its almost as if she WANTS him to.
1. Struggles

**[A/N]: I will put the age of the characters at the beginning of the chapter in which they first appear.  
>ALSO: In my story, Briar was revived by a magical item that was discovered in the Hall of Wonders after Mirror and the Scarlet Hand were defeated. For now she isn't a major character, but I was always a fan of hers, so it is likely that she will have a more developed role as the story progresses. <strong>

**Sabrina= 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 1:**

**Struggles**

Every addict knows that the easier it is to access your drug of choice, the harder it is to get clean. Boy, did Sabrina Grimm know it. Living with a magic addiction was complicated enough, it didn't help at all that she was surrounded by a plethora of miscellaneous magic objects in her own home. Though she tried to convince her family that she could control herself, she wasn't even sure if she believed herself. Whenever she had a little, she just wanted more. It was like an unhealthy lust. Magic was her toxic lover. No matter how much pain it caused her or those around her, she couldn't live without it. She constantly craved the rush.

The shivers that shot down her spine when she came into contact with it.

The tingling sensation that crawled through her entire body.

The weightlessness and pure relaxation.

The indescribable rush.

A high like no other.

Her family did their best to shield her from the objects. They kept most objects out of sight, and made sure to store them when she wasn't looking, just to make sure that she wouldn't easily find them. The greatest temptation was the Hall of Wonders. It always had been, even though she had lost her taste for her random visitations after the family discovered that her friend Mirror was the Master of the Scarlet Hand. Their solution was locking the room, and making sure she didn't have access to the key.

No matter how hard they tried, all of their attempts were rather futile. What could anybody expect though? After all, the family business was solving crimes in the Everafter community. More often than not, these crimes dealt with theft of magical objects. After the Scarlet Hand had been defeated, and the Great Everafter War came to its conclusion, Sabrina had suffered severe withdrawal. They had won the war with magical swords and enchanted objects, but for Sabrina the struggle continued much longer. The road to recovery was long and hard. It took three years of gradually weaning her off of magic use, and daily therapy sessions to rid her of her physical addiction. There was no way to cure her of her mental desire for it. She still longed for it. That longing would always be a part of her.

After those three years, Sabrina actually had it easy for some time. She went through periods where she could go for weeks without so much as a thought about magic. Though most of this had to do with the fact that she immersed herself in schoolwork constantly, and during the summer she had taken up working at Sacred Grounds beside her aunt Briar. All of these activities helped distract her enough to keep her sane despite being surrounded by magic, and for the most part, it worked pretty well.

Of course nothing in Sabrina's life could remain easy for long.

It seemed like the universe was constantly trying to test her.

Something always had to complicate her life.

Sure enough, one night, just after she turned 17, life got difficult… again.

She remembered the night vividly. After all, it happened just a few months ago. She sure hadn't seen it coming. She didn't even realize what had happened until after the fact. She was still shocked that it had happened in the first place. She relived the event in her head every day and couldn't believe her own opinions on it. When she looked at the situation logically, she knew that she should wish it hadn't happened, or that she should want to go back and change it. She also knew that there was nothing logical about emotions, and, unfortunately, those seemed to dominate her actions frequently.

She sighed.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew deep down, that, given the opportunity, she wouldn't change a thing.

**[A/N]: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	2. Flashback

**[A/N]: Daphne=13,Red=12 or 13, Puck=17, ****Julianne=18, Josh=19, Bobby=17, Ryan and Mary=12 (they are twins)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Flashback**_

It was at Charming's ridiculous New Year's party that Veronica had forced the entire household, minus the aging Canis and Relda, to attend. Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Puck, and various children of the resident Everafters had immediately been banished to the guest bedroom for the duration of the event so the adults could remain downstairs and have "uninterrupted and civilized conversations." Daphne and Red suggested they all play a game, but Puck and his friend Josh (Son of Robin hood) decided it would be more fun to sneak back into the party and play a trick on Charming. Daphne, Red, and Sabrina settled on French braiding Julianne's hair while the two boys set about their antics. She was the daughter of Rapunzel, and had the same floor length chestnut hair, so it kept them preoccupied for a decent amount of time. When the boys returned, both of their faces brandished devious grins.

"So what did you do to him?" Ryan (son of the Cowardly Lion) asked.

"Nothing at all." Puck replied, the grin on his face growing even wider.

"Liar!" Sabrina and Daphne said in unison. They had lived with Puck for too long to believe that he was capable of enjoying himself that much unless pranking was involved.

"He's telling the truth!" Josh declared, "We didn't need to do anything, he managed to embarrass himself without any assistance."

The group looked confused until Puck pulled a camcorder out of his pocket and showed them a video of a drunken Charming singing a medley of what sounded suspiciously like Justin Bieber at the top of his lungs. Laughter erupted from the room. Seconds later Mr. Seven appeared to investigate. It ended in the confiscation of all electronics to prevent the surfacing of any unfavorable videos of William with the election date quickly approaching. The door was slammed shut, and enchanted to stay that way until the clock struck midnight.

"Great" Sabrina thought, "We'll be lucky if we LAST until Midnight."

With four hours left until midnight the rest of the group gave in to Daphne and Red's desires and agreed to play a game. That's when things got complicated. The whole room unanimously agreed, with the exception of Sabrina, to play enchanted truth or dare. The mere mention of this game made Sabrina cringe. Last time she played, Sabrina was forced to kiss one of Puck's chimps! She spent the next week picking the fleas out of her hair, and avoiding the chimpanzee, which seemed to believe that she was his mate. You see, enchanted truth or dare FORCED people to follow through with their truths and dares, as long as it didn't violate the guidelines that the players chose before beginning the game.

The game started off rather innocently. After choosing the rules (No nudity, no violence, no alcohol, and, for the sake of the boys, no Bieber,) Ryan was dared to switch clothes with his sister, Mary, Daphne was dared to sniff Puck's sock, Red was forced to admit to her crush on Little Boy Blue, and Puck had to do a Britney Spears impression. It was Puck's turn to choose, and he looked to his friend Josh as a devilish grin reappeared on his face.

"I dare you to make out with Julianne." Daphne bit her palm in excitement, though it had been expected. The two had been interested in each other for almost a year now, and frankly, people were more shocked by the fact that they weren't already together than they were by the dare. They followed through without any hesitation… but had to be reminded that other people were in the room after about five minutes of swapping spit.

The game continued into the night, and about ten minutes before midnight they decided to wrap up the game and wait for the New Year to arrive.

"No FAIR!" Daphne cried, "It's MY turn!" Sabrina convinced the others to let Daphne at least have her last turn, but immediately regretted it.

"SABRINA! Truth or dare?"

"_Shit_." She thought to herself

"Umm… dare?" Sabrina replied cautiously.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Daphne retorted sarcastically. "Anyways," she continued, "I dare you to do Seven minutes in heaven with…"

Sabrina already knew what Daphne was going to say. Nevertheless, she crossed her fingers and thought, "Please say Bobby! Please say Bobby!" Bobby was the son of Charming and Cinderella from before they had separated. He was handsome, kind, and, most importantly, CLEAN.

"PUCK!" Daphne finished. Again, the entire room roared with laughter as the group got up and shoved a kicking and screaming Sabrina into the coat closet with Puck, locking the door behind them. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Puck spoke up.

"You know that the enchantment is eventually going to force you to kiss me, right, stinkpot?"

"It's already trying, freakbaby," she struggled "I've been resisting the spell since the door closed."

"Don't you think that if you just got it over with quickly that maybe you wouldn't have to keep struggling with it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Puck, that actually makes sense, however this enchantment must be pretty weak if I have been able to resist it. I think I'll just take my chances and see if I can hold out." She muttered, noticeably struggling against the invisible force that was trying to force her lips to Puck's. She opened her mouth to continue protesting, but Puck had closed the gap between them. Forcing their lips together- hard. After the initial shock, Sabrina allowed her eyes close, and her lips linger. She felt the forceful tug of the enchantment dissipate as he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and Puck grinned.

"You're welcome." He whispered. Sabrina didn't know what possessed her to make her do what she did next. She grabbed his cheeks and forced their lips back together. He tensed at first, but as he slid his arms around her waist, he let his lips relax, and gently open. She realized that his tongue had found its way into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up and leaned back against the door. Her entire body relaxed, melting into him. His lips moved tenderly across her neck and she felt an indescribable sensation rush throughout her body as she quietly moaned his name. She heard him groan, and then their lips met for another, more gentle kiss. He let her down, his hands returning to her waist as they both pulled back, gasping for breath. Her hands slid down and rested on his chest, while his hands rested on her hips. They stood like that for a while, averting each other's eyes and breathing heavily. A mysterious tingling crept upon Sabrina's lips and she slowly looked up until her deep blue eyes met his usually emerald green ones, though right now they were a dark magenta.

"_I'll have to ask him about that la-"_ her thoughts were cut off by her own actions, as her mind went blank and she lunged at Puck's lips. The tingling sensation swept through her entire body as soon as their lips met for the fourth time in that closet. This kiss sweeter and more tender than the last. However, Puck was still leaning against the door as it suddenly opened, and they both toppled over. She landed on top of him, their lips still touching, and his hands still around her waist. She felt an intense blush crawl up on to her cheeks as all of her friends pointed and laughed hysterically.

She stood up and collected herself, and Puck did the same- his cheeks red as tomatoes. She brushed past him to go calm Daphne down, who looked like she would draw blood if she bit her palm any harder. Even though she had barely touched him when she walked past, she felt the same tingle that she had while they had been kissing. She had felt that sensation somewhere else before. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

It dawned on her as her friends cheered "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and Puck, with the help of his pixies, sent sparks of different colors flying all throughout the room.

"_Shit." _she thought again.

"_It's the magic. I'm addicted to magic. Puck is a creature of magic."_

She seemed completely unaware of the celebration occurring around her as she drew her final conclusion.

"I'm addicted to Puck." She whispered. Softly running her fingers across her lips. The tingle was still there. She wanted more. She needed more. She craved more. She already felt the withdrawal symptoms coming on as her brow furrowed and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She put on her best poker face and a fake smile, celebrating along with her friends.

When the enchantment on the door wore off, it swung open, and the kids began to file out, Sabrina noticed that Josh and Julianne were walking out hand in hand. She ignored the slight pang of envy, and hurried out to the family car. All she wanted was to go home, fall asleep, and realize it was all just a bad nightmare when she woke up the next morning.

_Even though she hated to admit that it all seemed like a sweet dream._

**[A/N]: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	3. Coffee

**[A/N]: I have like 3 more chapters of this finished, but I think I am going to wait to post them just to torture people who are actually following this story. MUAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 3:**

**Coffee**

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark outside her window, though the full moon bathed her room in a silver light. Looking over at the clock, she groaned.

"_Midnight. Not again!" _she thought to herself.

For the tenth night in a row she had woken up from the same dream. She hadn't told anybody about the dreams, and she hadn't planned to until tonight. Enough was enough. She needed to hear somebody else assure her that she wasn't crazy. She picked up her cell phone and called Julianne. The two had grown closer after the party, and Sabrina had often turned to her with her deepest troubles and secrets; knowing full well that nobody in the Grimm household knew how to keep their mouths shut.

"Jules? You up?"

"Yea, I always am! You know me, Queen of the All-Nighter! So what's up?"

"I just really need to talk right now, but I don't want to do it over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure! How 'bout the coffee shop?"

"Sounds good! See ya in twenty minutes!"

She hung up her phone and rolled out of bed. Not bothering to make her bed, she grabbed jeans and a sweatshirt, slipped some moccasins on her feet, and pulled her long blond hair into a high ponytail. After quietly stalking down the stairs and over the creaky step, she paused in the kitchen, pulling a pen and notepad out of one of the many miscellaneous drawers.

_Mom, Dad, and Granny:_

_I woke up early and went out to breakfast with Julianne. I promise that I'll be home by lunch!_

_ Love, Sabrina_

Satisfied with what she had written, she placed the note gingerly on the kitchen table and quietly slipped out the front door. She hopped into her black Toyota Camry and cringed as she turned the keys in the ignition- praying that the noise would not disturb her sleeping family. She pulled out of the long dirt driveway and drove downtown. After parking and entering Sacred Grounds, she found that Julianne had already arrived and ordered two cinnamon lattes- their usual.

" 'Brina! What took you so long, slowpoke?"

"Hey! I'm here on time! It's just that I don't go thirty miles over the speed limit like SOME people I know."

"Whatever." Julianne giggled, "So, spill. It must be important if you couldn't tell me over the phone."

"It's a long story…" Sabrina sighed.

"Well don't worry about it. I have all the time in the world- literally!"

Sabrina smiled and thought about how grateful she was to have a friend like her. There were few people who could handle Sabrina's sassy, sarcastic, and stubborn attitude, though she was a noticeably more peppy person when she was around her gal pal.

"Okay, well you remember what happened at the New Year's party, right?'

"Ummmm… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, DUH! That's when me and Josh had our first kiss," she blushed, "and where you and Puck had yours!"

"That wasn't the fir-"

"WHAT! Why was I not aware of this?" Julianne interrupted Sabrina, slamming her hands on the table and knocking coffee everywhere. After taking a few minutes to clean it up, Sabrina continued.

"We kissed a long time ago. When we were still kids. It doesn't have anything to do with what I was talking about."

"Okay then. Continue."

"Well, when I went in to the closet, I really REALLY did not want to kiss Puck. We have been friends for a while but the idea of being with him was no longer appealing to me."

"So at one point you DID want to date him?" Julianne replied, "I figured as much."

"Oh please," Sabrina snorted, "It was appealing to me for about a week. It was a year after the war had ended and we had visited the Editor. You know this story, the one where he explained to us that since our entire family had been in the Book of Everafter when we were chasing the Master…"

"That you all became everafters and yadda yadda yadda." Julianne finished for her, "You're right. I do know that story. But how does that have anything to do with you wanting to date Puck?"

"Well, I thought that human boys were out of the question since I would eventually lose them to old age, and I didn't know many of the everafter boys other than Puck since most had been put in to hiding by their families, like your mom did with you. Also, other than Puck, most of boys I did know were members of the Scarlet Hand during the war. So, all things considered, I figured that I would want to date somebody who had been around my age the entire time I'd known them. The idea of dating somebody who had once appeared twenty years older than me just seemed kind of odd."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, continue with your story."

"Well, like I said, I didn't want to kiss Puck. The enchantment was trying to force me, and I had managed to resist it for some time, but it wasn't easy. However, Puck noticed that I was straining myself and kissed me so that I could get it over with and not need to keep struggling."

"AWWWWWW! That's so sw-"

"Jules! This is my story!" Julianne mouthed "sorry" as Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So, after Puck kissed me, I felt the tug of the enchantment disappear. I was fine for a second, but the next thing I know, something else is pushing me to kiss him. So I did. A lot." Sabrina blushed intensely, recalling the feeling of Puck's lips against her skin. "But I felt like I wasn't even in control of my actions. My entire body felt tingly and I felt… I didn't really know how to describe it."

"I believe the word you are looking for is H-O-R-N-Y, Horny." Julianne had a smug grin on her face, but it disappeared as soon as she noticed Sabrina glaring at her.

"No, I wasn't hot for Puck. I realized what it was after we were out of the closet… I'm almost scared to tell you." Sabrina's face fell and Julianne's became deadly serious.

"What is it?"

"It… it was my magic addiction. It has been dormant for years, but I think Puck might have caused me to relapse. I think the tingle was the feeling of the magic, since, you know, Puck is fae. As much as I hate to say this…" Sabrina cringed, "I found myself craving… Puck. I wanted so much to be near him, and even kiss him." Sabrina finished.

"Well, hun, that wouldn't make sense unless you have had the same feeling about other magical objects."

Sabrina's eyes drifted to her feet. She had a pained look on her face as she quietly mumbled,

"I stole a shrinking wand out of the Hall of Wonders the next day. Until today when I decided to call you, I would shrink and un-shrink random things in my room until I got my fix of magic. I called you because I have relived that party in my dreams for the past ten days. Right now my life is like a nightmare that I can't wake up from." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and before she lifted her head to say more, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Sabrina?"

_Briar._

**[A/N]: This chapter was kind of boring, but it's okay because the next one is awesome sauce. :3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_  
><em>


	4. Eyes

**[A/N]: Longest chapter so far!  
><strong>**Oh! P.S. - Briar and Jake live in the Grimm household.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 4: **

**Eyes**

Sabrina cringed, and turned to face her aunt.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"Enough," Briar replied. Her face was gentle and clearly expressed concern for her niece, "but Sabrina, nobody needs to know about this. If that's what you would like."

"Thanks Briar. I would like this to stay a secret... So did you really hear the whole thing?"

"Yes. I didn't notice that it was you at first, but when I heard Puck's name, I had my suspicions. I know that it might seem awkward, being your aunt and all, but would you mind if I offered you some advice? I really do think I might be able to help. I don't know much about magic addiction, but I have plenty of experience with relationships- and I think that some of your stress could be coming from. I mean it couldn't have been easy to explain to Puck."

Sabrina looked at her feet again. Briar saw this and sat down in the booth next to her.

"You haven't told him… have you?" Julianne questioned, "Why wouldn't you? I'm sure he'd understand even if it were awkward. After all, it was a dare anyways." Julianne asserted.

"I wish it were that simple," Sabrina mumbled, "but you guys never let me finish my story."

Julianne and Briar's eyes grew wide. Both of their expressions seemed to be yelling, "GO ON, GO ON!" to Sabrina. Before continuing, Sabrina reminded Briar that she was supposed to be working.

"Oh, of course!" Briar said, shocked at her own forgetfulness, "If you just give me a moment, I'll get Mallowbarb and Buzzflower to give me the day off. They don't like to show it, but they're just big softies!"

She disappeared through the door to the kitchen, but was back almost instantly, carrying a tray of coffee and various pastries. Julianne grabbed a croissant, and Sabrina took a bite out of a blueberry scone.

"After the party," Sabrina began, "I got in the car and ignored everyone on the way home. They could all tell something was wrong, so I just told them that I was tired."

Julianne's focus immediately shifted away from her breakfast as she took a sip of her coffee, staring intently at Sabrina. Briar did the same.

"When we got home I went straight up to my room and locked the door behind me. I had never been so glad that Daphne shared a room with Red as I was right then, even though their room was right next to mine. I put on my pajamas and sat down on my bed. I heard my family getting ready for bed, so I decided that I might as well too. I should never have left my room. I got to the bathroom, and none other than Puck was standing in there. I was not about to be standing in another tiny room with him, so I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and some soap, and walked downstairs to use the kitchen sink to brush my teeth and wash my face. Right before I started to gather up my things so I could return them to the bathroom, I heard the kitchen door open and close. When I turned to look, there was nobody there. Then… then…"

Sabrina's voice began to waver, and she paused for a moment, "Then I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. They whispered in my ear, 'Happy New Year, Grimm.' It was Puck."

"So he got the wrong idea when you kissed him in the closet?" Julianne inquired.

"You have no idea…" Sabrina's voice trailed off, and she felt her eyes drift shut.

She hadn't realized how tired she was. She needed a nap.

"Is that all that happened, Sabrina?" Briar's concerned eyes met hers.

Sabrina shook her head, no, and explained she was tired. The three of them agreed to meet again that evening. Both of the teenagers needed some sleep, and Briar needed to assist her godmothers in running the shop. However, it was a top priority for all of them to get Sabrina well quickly. They knew about the dangerous past of her addiction problems.

By the time Sabrina arrived home, it was still only five o'clock in the morning, so she ripped up the note she had left and threw it away before returning to her room. She changed back in to the pajama's she had been wearing, as to avoid causing any suspicions among her family members, and welcomed sleep as she rested her head on the pillow.

"_Happy New Year, Grimm." Puck whispered into her ear._

_He ran his lips along her neck tenderly, kissing up and down her neck and shoulders. Every place where his lips met her skin tingled with the pleasure of magic. She wanted to pull herself away, but all she could do was moan. She mentally slapped herself, and attempted to muster up enough self-control to refrain from just letting him have his way with her. _

"_Puck, we should go to sleep! My entire family is just upstairs, I… I… I just can't do this right now."_

_She tried to brush off the pang of regret she felt as she turned around and saw the dejected look on his face. _

"_What is going on with him?" she thought, "it was just a dare to him… right?"_

"_I mean, I need some time to think. I don't have a clue as to what's happening other than that it's happening quickly." Puck's face fell even more, and his eyes, which had turned a deep blue, just emphasized the disappointment he felt. _

"_Let me at least steal a goodnight kiss…" he cupped her chin in his hand and tenderly pressed his lips to hers._

_She shocked herself yet again as she kissed him back._

"_Stupid magic addiction!" she thought._

_Their lips moved together in harmony. Both were trying so hard to hold themselves back, trying not to get too involved in the kiss, leaving it soft and sweet- yet filled with longing. A longing that varied for the two, each one wanting something different. _

_After what was likely a few minutes, they pulled back- but barely. He was still cupping her chin in his hand. They were resting their foreheads against each other's, their noses still touching. Shyly looking up, Sabrina noticed his eyes were pale purple. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, she quietly asked him,_

"_What does that color mean?" he softly chuckled, flashing her a dazzling smile, and replied without changing the distance between them at all. _

"_Longing," he began, "the deeper the color, the stronger the emotion."_

"_So what was the magenta earlier?" She bit her lip in anticipation of the answer and he released her chin and backed up, as if trying to hold himself back._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly._

_He looked down at his feet and chuckled again, shaking his head before lifting his head to reveal that they were once again, magenta. He took a few steps closer to her until their faces were once again only centimeters apart. His eyes began to shut slowly, and Sabrina's eyes mimicked his. The small space between them continued to grow even smaller as their lips parted in preparation for a kiss. Puck finally let the word escape his mouth._

"_Lust."_

_As their lips crashed together, Sabrina tensed. Shocked not by the kiss, but by the word._

"_Lust?" she thought, "But this is Puck… how…" _

_She lost her train of thought as his tongue slipped into her mouth aggressively. She felt the familiar tingle of magic and shuddered with pleasure. Her addiction was being fed by every touch. He moved on to her neck again and she groaned. She didn't want to do this- it would just end in damaged egos and broken hearts. It took all of her will power to pull away from the source of her addiction, but she managed. She just hoped that Puck wasn't too hurt by this. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes were no longer a lustful magenta. They were once again a deep, this time swirled with a little gray, which she had previously known to mean hurt or sadness._

"_It's just you … you… always call me 'ugly' and 'dogface' and you al- always prank me and we… we constantly insult each other," she couldn't help but stutter as she tried to explain herself, "and… and… this is just happening too quickly and I have too much going on with my life and… I… I'm… I'm sorry Puck but I need some time to think. I still can't even comprehend what happened at the party earlier. I can't do this. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Her voice was shaky, and a single tear had trailed down her face._

_Puck was now sitting on the table, running one hand through his hair and averting her eyes. _

"_Sure." He replied. _

_She rushed out of the room, heard a thump behind her and someone mutter "Idiot!" She made sure to skip the squeaky step and relief rushed through her as soon as she was safely in her bed. She realized she had dropped her toiletries when Puck snuck up on her and had forgotten them downstairs. That didn't matter much to her at the moment. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. _

"_Why me? Why Puck? Why now?" she whimpered. _

_The door creaked open, and two sets of curious eyes fell upon her._

"_Shit." She whispered to herself. She had forgotten to lock the door._

"_Sabrina?" Daphne whispered, "Are you O.K?"_

_Sabrina paused for a moment. Then sat up and look her little sister in the eyes._

"_We heard you crying." Red was standing next to Daphne, looking just as concerned. _

"_Oh... don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just a little… confused." This was only half correct. She was confused, but she was definitely not fine._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Daphne asked quietly._

_Sabrina looked at her two sisters; one of blood relation and the other adopted. She decided that it would be a bad idea to involve them. No doubt that the dare was a plan of theirs. One of the many they formulated in the hopes of Sabrina and Puck getting together. She couldn't let them think it was their fault. _

"_No, no. I just saw Julianne and Josh holding hands earlier and… I just thought about my breakup the other week. I miss him still." she lied_

"_Oh. Still not over Aaron?" Daphne finished._

_Aaron was the (physically) 19-year-old son of one of the Merry Men. He had dark hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and a muscular physique. Josh knew him because of his dad, and had introduced them. He immediately took a liking to Sabrina. She was wary at first, but eventually warmed up to him. They became close friends, but he had to ask her out three times before she said yes. His persistence was one of the qualities that she liked about him. They had dated for almost a year when they broke it off. She had never told anybody what happened. All anybody knew was that she hadn't seemed too upset, so they figured it was a mutual agreement._

"_Yea. I miss having somebody to hold like that."_

_What she said was true, but she didn't miss Aaron, per se. The truth was that they still talked from time to time. He had found a way out of the barrier though, so he could go to college in the city, which is why they broke it off. That, and the fact that they had come to the realization that there wasn't any sexual attraction between the two despite the fact that they both were very attractive people. In the duration of their ten-month relationship, the extent of their kissing was a quick peck every so often._

"_Oh. Well, we're always here for a hug if you need it." Red replied._

"_I'd like that." Sabrina said. _

_Her tears had dried by then, and she stood up to approach the girls. She wrapped her arms around the two thirteen year olds. She thought to herself,_

"_No matter how hard this gets, I will always have my family." _

_She broke off the hug, and the two younger girls scurried off to their rooms. Sabrina was lying on her bed again. She just stared at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what had happened in the past two hours. It was about two in the morning when sleep finally came to her._

The dream faded away as Sabrina opened her eyes. She immediately looked over at the clock. Ten-thirty. Surprisingly, the house was silent. Intrigued by this, Sabrina got out of bed and threw on the same outfit she had worn to the coffee shop earlier that morning. When she got downstairs, she found a small box of donuts on the kitchen table with a note from her uncle Jake on top.

_Thought you might want these 'Brina. Dragon egg omelets with satyr cheese and Eel sauce didn't sound too appealing. Tell Puck the leftovers are in the fridge. Your mom and dad took Basil to Coney Island for the weekend for his birthday and your granny took Red and Daphne to investigate who painted Baba Yaga's house yellow. I think it was an improvement, but the old hag thinks it's too cheery. I'm not going anywhere near this investigation- if you remember correctly, she still wants to eat me. So, I'm running errands today. I'll be home around five. _

_See ya then! _

_-Jake_

_P.S. Happy Spring Break kiddo!_

"Well this is just perfect." Sabrina said to herself.

"Why is that?"

She turned around. There was Puck. Clad in nothing but pajama pants that rode low on his hips, exposing the top of his boxers. His dark blonde hair was sticking out everywhere. He had probably just rolled out of bed.

"Nothing." She said quickly, grabbing the box of donuts in one hand and heading for the door.

"Well where is everybody? And more importantly, where is my food." He said drowsily.

"They're all out. Leftovers are in the fridge." She stated bluntly as she passed him.

She was home free. Puck was behind her and focused on food. All she needed to do was make it up to her room so she could lock herself in there until her meeting with Briar and Julianne. She made it to her room, and put the box of donuts on her dresser.

"_Whew," _she thought, "_made it."_

Wrong. She turned around to find Puck standing there. Obviously more awake now, he held the note in his hand.

"So. Five o'clock." He said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. His eyes turned from green to indigo- reflecting a mixture of longing and disappointment.

"You know. We never did have that talk…"

Sabrina averted his eyes. Looking at the floor, remaining silent, hoping he would just leave. When he didn't, she broke the silence.

"And we're not about to have it now." She finally looked up, and straight into his eyes.

"Why not?" He replied, "We have time and there's nobody around to hear it."

He stood up and walked toward her, grabbing her shoulders once he reached her.

"We need to discuss it eventually. We've been through too much together to just pretend like the other doesn't exist, which is exactly what you have been doing to me lately. Are you ashamed? That's it isn't it." He raised his voice.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have no right. You don't know what I've been going through an-"

"What YOU'VE been going through?" He screamed back, letting go of her shoulders and throwing his arms up in surrender. "What about what I'VE been going through?" he was motioning with his hands wildly. "At first you are all over me, and then, suddenly, you are giving me the cold shoulder. It's been like this on and off for MONTHS. One minute I'm thinking we're friends, the next minute lovers, and then the next it's like I don't even EXIST." He finished. His hands were at his sides in fists, his eyes an angry scarlet red.

"I'm SORRY!" she bawled. "Okay, I'm SORRY! I WISH I could give you an explanation, Puck, but I feel like I'm not even in control of my actions!" She would normally never cry in front of Puck, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. He knew this, and his face fell realizing just how cruel his words had been. She continued, "I WISH that I knew why this has been so hard for me. But you know what? I DON'T! SO if you are going to just stand here and yell at ME, and blame ME for all of this then YOU can just LEAVE!"

"Sabrina I…" he began

"OUT!"

He resigned, and walked out. After he left, he turned to say one last thing, only to find the door slammed in his face. Just like the night in her dream, Sabrina heard a thump, and heard him mutter "Idiot" to himself. She grabbed the donuts and sat on her window seat with the box on her lap. Raindrops had started beating against the window, as if the world was crying with her. After about an hour, the donut box was empty, and her eyes ran dry. She had no more tears left, and it was only noon. Five more hours of torture to go. As if by some miracle, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Julianne.

_J- I woke up & gotta txt frm Puck. Wht hapnd?_

_S- What did he say?_

_J- He wantd 2 kno if I knw y u hav ben so upset l8ly._

_S- Well, what did you say?_

_J- I told him "myob"_

_S- What does "myob" mean?_

_J- It means "mind ur own bizness"_

As much as she loved Julianne, the text-speak got annoying. Sabrina always texted in proper English. The endless abbreviations were a pet-peeve of hers, though she did embrace the smiley faces and "less than three" hearts.

_S- Oh. Okay. Thanks._

_J- So r u gonna tell me wht hapnd?_

_S- We just got in a fight. I'll explain later._

_J-He sez ur alone w/ him. Wanna cum ovr?_

_S- That'd be great. But don't ask me about what happened until we meet Briar later. I think she was right about being able to help. _

_J- FINE. _

_S- Just let me take a shower and get dressed._

_J- Hurrrrrrrryyyyyyyy plz._

_S- Shut it. I'll get there when I get there._

Sabrina picked out her outfit before walking to the bathroom. She chose a navy blue V-neck sweater and a lacy white camisole to wear underneath. She was about to pick up some shorts, then realized it was raining and settled on light wash ripped skinny jeans and black lace up boots that reached the middle of her calves. After showering and dressing, she pulled her hair half back, and put on a little bit of waterproof eyeliner and mascara, some clear lip gloss, and some waterproof under eye concealer. She knew the tears would come back eventually and wanted to be prepared. She threw some lip gloss, her wallet, her keys, and her phone into her plain black cross-body bag and made a mad dash for the door. Puck was in the living room and she yelled as she passed him,

"Tell them I'm going to Julianne's and that I will not be home for dinner."

He attempted to follow her, obviously wanting to talk. However, she slammed the door in his face yet again. Her Camry pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous house that was walking distance from downtown. It was two story, and pure white with two large columns on either side of the front porch. She walked up the paved stone pathway that was lined with purple flowers and reached her hand out to knock on the door. Before she had the chance, Julianne opened the door and forcefully yanked her inside. They sat and talked about school and drank hot chocolate for a while before Julianne couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Please?" she begged, "Your story is so much better than reruns of 'Days of Our Lives'! Please, please, pleaaasssseeee!"

"So now you're comparing my life to a Soap Opera?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No. Well, kind of. Except the problem with the people on those shows is that they are over dramatic and completely helpless. They don't have a chance because they are all too stupid, and they all betray each other. You, on the other hand, tell it how it is, you're incredibly smart, and you have loads of loyal friends and family who want to help you."

Sabrina looked at the clock. Three-thirty. There was still three hours before they were to meet Briar at Sacred Grounds.

"You'll just have to wait Jules. It's hard enough to have to explain it once, but three times I just too many."

"Three times?" Julianne had a puzzled look on her face

"Well once I figure out how to deal with this, I'm going to have to explain it all to Puck. I wasn't planning on it originally, but today he kind of let me know just how much this is affecting him too."

"I WIN! You just told me what! You might as well just tell me the rest of the details!" Julianne smiled with pride at her own unintentional victory.

"For the last time, N-O, no!" Sabrina stifled a giggle. No matter how much she didn't want to talk, no matter how upset she was, Jules could always make her laugh.

After an hour of begging from Julianne and incessant "No's" from Sabrina, the girls decided to grab a bite to eat from the new pizza place that Gepetto had opened. The restaurant was his attempt at bringing a little bit of the Italy he missed so much to Ferryport Landing. They ordered a medium cheese pizza and two rootbeers, polishing off the entire 8 slices and rubbing their bellies contently.

"I have never had anything so delicious in my entire life!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Ehhh, I have" Julianne motioned with her hand, shaking it as if to say the meal was "so-so."

"Yeah but you have been alive for how many years now?" Sabrina chuckled.

"Five hundred and eight as of two weeks ago."

The girls paid for their meal and headed to Sacred Grounds, where they found Briar setting pastries and hot cocoas on a booth that was secluded in the back of the shop. She waved them over and Sabrina explained her dream, and the argument she had with Puck to her eager friend and aunt sitting across from her in the booth. She had to stop to explain how Puck's eyes revealed their emotions. Both of them looked puzzled. Eventually, her friend spoke up and asked,

"What did he mean on and off? You mean that wasn't the last time something like this happened?"

Sabrina blushed, and looked at her feet to avoid their eyes. It was useless. She felt their curious stares burning holes in her so she lifted her head and slowly began to explain.

"_This is going to take a while." _She thought.

**[A/N]: Today is the last day I will have to work on this story for a while. I have the next chapter almost done though, so I might be able to post it today! It's going to be Puck's point of view for basically everything, and he is going to bring up stuff that Sabrina hasn't. Hope you guys are excited (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Two Sides to Every Story

**[A/N]: WHEEEEEE I have been waiting to write this. It just came to me. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do. Also, I mention various movies in here, so if you aren't familiar with the plot you can look it up, but it really doesn't really have much of an effect on the plot of my story so it shouldn't matter. MORE PUCKABRINA IN THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE. A lot happens in this chapter. BTW: this is definitely rated T, maybe M? Depends on how you view it. I'd still say T. But whatevs dood :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or any movies that I mention in this story.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Two Sides to Every Story**

Puck was lying down on his trampoline in his room, tossing a ball in the air and then catching it. Tossing it and catching it, over and over, trying to ignore the thoughts that kept forcing their way into his mind.

"_She doesn't like you,"_ he thought, _"and she never will. Stop thinking that she will just willingly throw herself at you like that. Lil' Red and Marshmallow must have forced her to."_

He wanted to kick himself for thinking these things. He knew that Sabrina would never purposely lead him on. They were best friends. Well, the "best" part was debatable now. After how he'd yelled at her, she probably hated him. He didn't let her finish her side of the story, and he had wanted to hear it, but now she was too hurt to even speak to him. Now she was hanging out with Julianne, or that's what she said at least. She might have been walking around the forest to calm herself down like she often did. During the times of war, he would follow her when she stormed out like this, no matter how angry they were with each other, because he would never be able to live with himself if something were to happen to her.

He became so distracted by his own thoughts that the ball hit him in the face. He tossed it off of the trampoline, and rested Kraven the Deceiver, his pink stuffed unicorn, under his head so he could take a nap. He couldn't sleep though. All he could do was stare at the "ceiling" in his room, which was usually a bright blue sky, yet now it mimicked his feelings and became dull gray and cloudy. It was cold, so he grabbed the blanket on the other side of the trampoline and lay back down. He closed his eyes and let himself relive the memories that now confused him so much.

_It was at Charming's New Year's party. He and a group of friends were upstairs playing Enchanted Truth or Dare._

"_Puck!" Lil' Red squealed, "Truth or Dare?"_

_He snapped out of the daze he was in, and answered, "Dare."_

_Red paused for a moment, looking over at Daphne, who shook her head. Puck assumed that they were planning to dare him to ask Sabrina out or something along those lines, like usual. Marshmallow always seemed to call the shots though, and had apparently decided it was a no-go. _

"_I dare you to sing a Britney Spears song!" Red looked over at Puck expectantly._

_He grumbled under his breath, but stood up and strutted into the center of the circle the group had formed. He belted out as much as he knew of the song "Toxic" in a nasally voice. After he finished, he sat back down and immediately turned to his friend Josh. _

"_Josh. Truth or Dare." Puck knew he was going to pick dare, and he knew exactly what to dare him. The two had planned it before the game began. Josh liked their friend Julianne, and it was Puck's job to be the wingman and get them together._

"_Dare." His friend smiled, and his eyes twinkled mischievously, knowing exactly what was about to happen._

"_I dare you to make out with Julianne."_

_There was a collective gasp from everyone, excluding Sabrina, who knew about Josh's interest in her. They watched Josh grab Julianne by the waist and put his lips to hers. Puck had done what he was supposed to, and was rather disengaged from the rest of the game. He only paid attention when he was the one being asked. After the game had ended, Daphne piped up, making a fuss that she didn't get to have one last turn. The group agreed to let her have it, and sat back down to wait for her to make her decision. _

"_Sabrina." She said, "Truth or Dare."_

"_Umm… dare?" Sabrina replied._

"_Was that a question or an answer?" Daphne retorted "Anyways," she continued, "I dare you to do Seven minutes in heaven with…"_

_He couldn't help but hope that Daphne called his name. It wasn't so much that he wanted to kiss Sabrina, but he didn't want anyone else touching her- he'd seen her get hurt before and didn't want it happening again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabrina eyeing Bobby- Charming's son. _

"_Bobby's a spoiled wuss. He's stuck up too. No way 'Brina likes him." he thought._

_He saw her cross her fingers as she continued to stare at the royal pain in the ass. He felt his fists clench. Puck looked over at Daphne, whose face lit up._

"_PUCK!" She finished._

_Though he would never outwardly show it, he was overjoyed that Marshmallow had said his name and not Bobby's. He looked over at Sabrina, she was standing now, and her jaw had dropped. Her mouth shut momentarily, only to open again screaming as Josh, Bobby, and the rest of the boys picked her up. She thrashed about as they forced her into the closet, where the girls had already shoved Puck. The door locked with a click, and he looked down at her. It hurt him that she opposed this so strongly, but he ignored that and asked himself why the Truth or Dare enchantment hadn't forced her to kiss him yet._

_"You know that the enchantment is eventually going to force you to kiss me, right, stinkpot?" he asked her, hoping she would just give in to it already_

_"It's already trying, freakbaby," she said "I've been resisting the spell since the door closed."_

_He was again hurt by the fact that she refrained from following through with the dare. Pausing to think for a moment, an idea came to him. _

_"Don't you think that if you just got it over with quickly that maybe you wouldn't have to keep struggling with it?"_

_"As much as I hate to admit it, Puck, that actually makes sense, however this enchantment must be pretty weak if I have been able to resist it. I think I'll just take my chances and see if I can hold out."_

_That was it for him. He couldn't keep watching her struggle. He didn't care if she punched him in the gut afterwards, or if she stayed mad at him for a while. Quickly, he put one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek and closed his eyes as he forcefully pushed his lips to hers. He felt her suddenly tense up, but was relieved when she relaxed. She even kissed him back! His heart was about to leap out of his chest, and eventually he pulled back._

_Quietly, he said, "You're welcome," making his best attempt to act like his normal, cocky self._

_Thinking that she was probably still trying to comprehend that she just kissed him, he decided to start some small talk in hopes that it would make the whole ordeal less awkward. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. _

"_Is this a joke?" he thought._

_He sincerely hoped not. His arms slid around her waist and he let his lips relax and open, deepening the kiss, suddenly full of confidence. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she pulled him even closer, wrapping her legs around her waist as he picked her up. Leaning against the door, he moved his lips down to her neck. She moaned his name, and he replied by groaning in pleasure- he had never been so glad to her somebody say his name. A new feeling swept over him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He didn't have time to figure it out before they kissed again, more gently than before. _

_After he let placed her back on the ground, they both pulled back, reluctantly. But hey, they needed to breathe. He was embarrassed to look at her- terrified that she might reject him. After finally finding the courage to look up, their eyes met again, and Sabrina forced their lips together. This kiss was tender, sweet, and, dare he say, romantic. Sadly, it was not meant to last, as the door opened suddenly and he fell backwards, Sabrina landing on top of him. They both scrambled to their feet as a mob of people surrounded them, laughing. _

_Sabrina was quiet on the way home, and rushed upstairs immediately upon arriving home. This troubled him, but he just decided she was probably just tired and he began to get ready for bed. He had actually begun showering daily, and brushing his teeth twice a day after he reached fifteen physical years of age. Sabrina appeared in the bathroom, ignoring him, but grabbing her things and heading downstairs. She often did this when the bathroom was crowded. He quietly followed her down after he finished washing his face, and snuck up behind her in the kitchen. _

"_Happy New Year, Grimm." He hadn't gotten a chance to say it to her at the party. _

_He took a chance and began to kiss her neck and shoulder as he held her waist. When he heard her moan, he smiled. However, she tensed and began to speak up._

_"Puck, we should go to sleep! My entire family is just upstairs, I… I… I just can't do this right now. I mean, I need some time to think. I don't have a clue as to what's happening other than that it's happening quickly."_

_He felt disappointment rush over him. He shouldn't have rushed her, but he couldn't just back off- She needed to know that he wouldn't give up so easily._

_"Let me at least steal a goodnight kiss…" he cupped her chin, hoping she wouldn't back away, and tenderly kissed her._

_Again, he felt relief as she kissed him back. Puck knew from that moment on that he had a chance. That was all he needed to know. After they broke the kiss, neither really pulled back. They rested their foreheads on each other's, and their noses still touched as their lips were just centimeters apart. Sabrina looked him right in the eyes and her face lit up in curiosity._

_"What does that color mean?" she asked._

_He chuckled and replied "Longing, the deeper the color, the stronger the emotion."_

_"So what was the magenta earlier?" she asked again._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" He said after he backed up. He only asked because he wasn't even sure if he knew what it meant._

_She nodded her head and bit her lip. He was trying so hard not to throw himself on her as the same feeling he had felt for the first time earlier that night once again consumed him. He had to think for a moment before drawing his conclusion. Then, walking up to her and holding her close, he cupped her chin. Slowly leaning in for a kiss he whispered,_

"_Lust."_

_He kissed her aggressively, but she backed up when he began to kiss her neck again._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"It's just you … you… always call me 'ugly' and 'dogface' and you al- always prank me and we… we constantly insult each other and… and… this is just happening too quickly and I have too much going on with my life and… I… I'm… I'm sorry Puck but I need some time to think. I still can't even comprehend what happened at the party earlier. I can't do this. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Her voice wavered and he noticed that a tear escaped her eye._

_He backed up again, this time sitting on the table and reluctantly replied, "Sure."_

_As soon as she was out of the room, he hit his head on the wall and mumbled to himself, "Idiot!" _

_He was sure he had ruined his chances, yet at the same time thinking that they were surely going to be together. After all, she must want to be with him if she had kissed back… right? Was he even sure he wanted to be with her? Before the dare he was positive that he didn't even want to kiss her! He couldn't handle the contradictions._

Puck rolled on to his side, now drowsy, and said to himself, "If only that was the most confusing thing that happened." He fell asleep and immediately was immersed in a dream. Only it wasn't just a dream, but another memory that visited him as he slept.

_It was on a Saturday, three and a half months after the party. It happened only three weeks ago. Sabrina had pretty much ignored him since New Years, and he figured that their little make out session was just a thing of the past in her mind. It was if it didn't even happen. He woke up hungry (as usual,) and headed downstairs. He didn't hear anybody. However, he found Sabrina standing in the kitchen reading a note. Unable to pass up such an easy prank, he snuck up behind her._

"_Watcha reading, Grimm?" She jumped and turned around when she heard him._

"_GOD Puck! Don't scare me like that!" She was breathing heavily, he had done a good job._

_He simply smiled and said, "Really, what is it?"_

"_It's a note from the family. My parents are in New York- they are finally releasing our stuff from evidence storage. Granny Relda took Red, Basil, and Daphne to look for clues to the missing wand case in the next town over and Jake is taking Briar away for the weekend, and they told me not to worry, that they put the Vorpal sword back already. So basically, they decided that I get to be the Grimm that stays behind to keep the barrier up… as usual." She said it all in one breath, speaking very fast. _

"_So when are they going to be back?" He asked._

"_The earliest anyone expects to get back is eleven." She said._

_Puck looked at the clock. It read ten thirty. He could handle a half hour of awkward silence, which is what he suspected. Though he did want to get a chance to talk to Sabrina about what had happened on New Year's Eve. The house had been so busy lately that they hadn't had any time alone since that night._

"_Oh. If I would have slept any longer they would have been back"_

_She bit her lip and walked up to him, "You didn't let me finish. Eleven… tomorrow night."_

_Twirling her hair playfully, she walked back to the kitchen counter, pulling a box of Pop Tarts out of the cupboard. _

"_What the hell has gotten into her?" He thought, "Yesterday she was completely ignor-"_

_His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what she was wearing: short, tight blue and green pajama shorts that rode low on her hips with a matching tanktop. The outfit certainly didn't leave much to the imagination, it was quite revealing. He couldn't help but stare. She popped two of the pastries in the toaster, and turned back around to face him again. _

"_Like what you see, Puckerly?" she teased, obviously catching him in the act. _

_He saw she was looking him up and down, in his new green hoodie and flannel pajama pants, and fired back, _

"_Not as much as you're enjoying this view."_

_She blushed, but turned around to grab a plate and her PopTarts. Puck was leaning against the cupboards, and as she passed him to go sit down, he grabbed one off of her plate, and took a bite. She put the plate down then ran back over, hitting him in the chest once she got there._

"_Come on, Puck, give it back." _

_He didn't reply, but walked over and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. She followed._

"_Come on, freakbaby, I'm hungry." _

"_Make me, Grimm." _

_He continued to munch on her breakfast before her face lit up and a smirk spread on her lips. She sat on his lap, straddling him. She put her arms around his neck, as his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. She leaned in, slowly closing her eyes. He put the pastry down and wrapped his arms around her. She took the opportunity to grab it and yelled, _

"_Aha! I win!" she took a bite with a smug grin on her face, after she swallowed she continued, "What do you have to say for yourself?" _

_He pulled the hand that was holding the pastry towards his mouth and craned his neck to take a bite of it._

"_Now we both won." He said simply. _

_She smiled at him. Usually their fights included goop, punches, and profanity, so this was a nice change for both of them. She took another bite of the Pop Tart, and then went to sit down in her own chair to finish her breakfast. Puck stood up, a goofy grin on his face and went to the fridge to grab the leftovers granny had left him for breakfast. After they finished their meal, he spoke up. _

"_So what do you want to do for the next two days?" he asked._

_Sabrina thought about it for a moment before replying. "We could just stay here and watch movies. It's supposed to rain all weekend so I'd rather stay here. Well, I'll watch movies, you probably want to just mess around in your room all weekend." _

"_Actually," he began, "that isn't a half bad idea, stinkpot. I got a bunch of movies when that Blockbuster closed down after the humans left during the war- they were literally giving them away. Most of them are stupid girly movies, but there's a couple in there that look sweet!" _

"_Yea," She said, "and I know where Daphne hides a secret movie stash. I heard she got that new Disney one, Tangled, we should watch it- Jules would FREAK if we brought it up around her! She gets soooo embarrassed every time I remind her that her mom stars in a Disney movie." _

"_Sounds like a plan! We can both go grab the movies, I'll grab some drinks, you get the popcorn, and we'll meet in the living room in ten."_

_They each ran off to do their task, Puck returning with a box of movies and Sabrina returning with only a few. They settled on watching Tangled first so that they could get it out of the way for the better movies to come. For the first half of the movie they laughed at how cheesy it was, though they both had to admit that the horse, Maximus, was pretty awesome. _

"_You know what, Puckerly? That Eugene guy reminds me a lot of you." _

"_What? No way! That guy is so lame! What kind of name is Eugene? And what's with the beard? If anything, you are like Rapunzel! You both have blond hair, and are stubborn as hell." Puck retorted_

"_Oh yeah? Well both you and Eugene are supposedly villains, and you are both arrogant, self-centered on the outside when we all know that you're both just big softies that are trying to hide it. Look! He didn't even take his satchel back, which is supposedly all he wanted! He cares about her!"_

"_That's absurd! That's like saying I care about you!" he smirked, knowing full well that this would get on Sabrina's nerves._

_She rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Then why is he about to kiss her?"_

_Puck looked at the screen out of the corner of his eyes. She was right. He was trying to think of a witty response, but was coming up blank. Instead, he just grumbled something under his breath and turned back to face the TV. Sabrina took this as a victory, and didn't pass up the chance to rub it in his face. _

"_I win! That's twice in one day! You, my friend, are losing your touch." She exclaimed as she threw popcorn at him._

_An all-out popcorn fight ensued, the puffy little snacks flying everywhere. Both teens had some of it stuck in their hair, and down their shirts after they ran out of ammo. By the time they finished cleaning up, the movie was over, and they began looking through the box of movies Puck had, trying to find something good to watch. Puck begged and begged to watch The 40 Year Old Virgin. Sabrina eventually gave in on the condition that they watched Moulin Rouge afterwards, much to Puck's dismay. Sabrina apparently hadn't realized that the movie was romantic; because when the two main characters began to sing their love song medley she blushed profusely. Puck raised an eyebrow at her, and she turned an even deeper shade of red._

"_So is this why you wanted to watch this movie with me?" He teased._

"_I… I had no idea, I'm sorry. If you want to we can turn it off and watch Saw instead!" Her eyes were wide and she was stuttering from the embarrassment. _

"_Relax Sabrina, it was a joke. It's fine. I can tell you want to watch this movie, so we'll watch it. I get enough entertainment from watching how embarrassed you get anyways."_

_She got a smirk on her face and she opened her mouth to talk but Puck interrupted her._

"_I know, I know. You win! I slipped up again, I called you Sabrina!"_

"_No, that's not it…" She replied._

_Puck's face twisted into a confused expression and Sabrina laughed before speaking again. She looked him right in the eyes._

"_Your eyes are purple again…" she began, moving closer to him, "care to tell me what you're longing for?" _

_He gulped, and the gap between them shrunk with each passing second. She knew perfectly well what he wanted, it was dreadfully obvious by the expression on her face. _

"_I don't know if I can tell you…" he said, and her face fell._

_He pulled her on to his lap so that she was straddling him. Holding the back of her head with one hand, and her hip with the other, he pulled her face close as she quietly gasped._

"_But I can show you." _

_He relished the feeling of her lips against his. He had missed how she tasted, how she felt. He pulled her even closer for the fear that she might somehow slip away. The kiss was impossible to describe with words. Perfect didn't even begin to scratch the surface. They had lost themselves in sweet surrender, letting instinct dominate. When they finally broke the kiss, it wasn't without hesitation. But all good things have to come to an end eventually. They said nothing. They only looked into each other's eyes smiling. After a second much shorter kiss, they lay down, Puck holding Sabrina around the waist as he nuzzled her neck. The finished watching the movie together, and Puck couldn't be happier. _

"_That was fun." Sabrina said, turning to face Puck._

"_I couldn't agree more." He replied, "Now what are you going to make me for dinner, woman?"_

"_Way to ruin the moment." She chuckled, walking toward the kitchen._

_Puck followed close behind. She had stopped at the fridge. After examining its contents for a few minutes, she decided on ordering pizza. She gave Puck the money her family had left for food and headed upstairs to take a shower. An idea came to Puck, and as soon as the pizza arrived, he headed to his room and set his plan into action. Thank God Sabrina took such long showers. After she finished, she put on a white T-shit and black yoga pants in place of her pajamas. Walking out into the hallway, she looked around. Unable to detect anyone, she called out,_

"_Puck? Where are you, and what the hell did you do with the pizza? You better have saved some for me pus-face!" _

_She got her answer when he snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes._

"_Guess who? But before you answer, I have a surprise so you have to keep your eyes shut."_

_She complied. They walked to into his room, and past his trampoline. After a good ten minutes of walking, he told her to open her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful lagoon, with a picnic blanket set up near the edge of the water, the sun low on the horizon. She raced over and sat down, giggling like crazy. She never giggled, but then again Puck never set up romantic picnics for them either._

"_Puck… this is beautiful! Did you do this all for me?"_

"_No, I did this for my chimps and I just wanted to rub it in your face." He chuckled._

"_Speaking of which, where are those fleabags?"_

"_Released 'em a while ago. Now they are somewhere in the Amazon causing trouble with an endless supply of glop grenades."_

_She laughed, and gave him a quick kiss before they sat down. They ate their pizza, watching the sunset together before she got tired and asked Puck to help her find her way out of his room. Halfway through the walk, she grabbed his hand. He liked the way her fingers fit in between his. It was like a lock and key- a perfect fit. They eventually made it out of his room and he walked her to the door of her room._

"_Well, I had a great time with you today…" he began, "am I supposed to kiss you now or something?"_

"_I don't know, you tell me." _

_He replied not with words, but with action, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. He lifted his head and looked into her deep blue eyes, which twinkled curiously. _

"_Your eyes are magenta…" her voice trailed off._

_Those words were like a password. It unlocked a side of both of them they had never seen. She immediately hopped into his arms and he pushed the door open, carrying her in and laying them both onto her bed. Her arms and legs remained wrapped around him, and he was over her, using his arms and knees to prop himself up. He kissed her aggressively, both of them moaning as their lips moved in harmony. They flipped over and she was sitting on his hips. Her fingers worked swiftly as she unzipped his hoodie and threw off her own shirt, exposing her lacy black bra. Before his jaw could drop in disbelief, she pressed her lips to his again. He didn't much understand what was happening or why, but he didn't care. If Sabrina was okay with it, then he was okay with it. They continued to kiss for a few seconds, minutes, hours- they didn't know or care. Suddenly, they had flipped back over, and while Puck was kissing her neck, Sabrina reached over and grabbed something from a drawer in her nightstand._

"_Puck…"she whispered._

_He pulled back and she slipped something in his hand. She had a serious look on her face. He opened his palm and found a small plastic wrapper in it. _

"_These left over from Aaron?" he asked._

"_No," she began, sitting up, and sounding a little hurt, "Puck, I couldn't ever trust him like I trust you. I saved IT… I mean, myself for you. I heard the first time hurts and well... I thought about this for a long time, and realized... whether or not we're together, I want you to be my first because I know you would never want to do anything that would hurt me. You're my best friend," She paused, "and no matter how stinky, immature, and obnoxious you can be, you're always there for me…I… I know I have been a complete bitch to you lately. I've had some stuff going on, and we still need to have that talk because I have a lot of explaining to do, but for now…."_

_He didn't let her finish. She was beginning to tear up and the last thing he wanted was to see her cry. So, he kissed her and whispered in her ear,_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_No regrets?" he asked, wanting a little reassurance that he had heard her last response clearly._

"_None. I promise." _

"…_It's my first time, too." He said nervously. She smiled in return._

_His fingers gently slid down to the hem of her pants, with the help of a slight tug, and a comforting glance from her, he pulled them off and tossed them aside. She lie back down, wearing nothing but her undergarments. She had never been so vulnerable, but from the look in her eyes you wouldn't have been able to tell. She was calm and collected, unlike the nervous wreck of a fairy sitting at the end of her bed. She assured him that everything was going to be fine, and he wished that he could trust himself as much as Sabrina did._

_He remembered what she had said;_

"…_whether or not we're together…"_

_The uncertainty of her statement resonated in his mind. They couldn't know for sure if they would be together tomorrow, next week, or one hundred years from now, or if they would ever be together at all. However, it was in that uncertainty that he discovered one undeniable truth:_

_He had fallen head over heels in love with his best friend:  
>Sabrina Grimm.<em>

**[A/N]: Okay. So this chapter ends at the same time Sabrina's scenario ended in the last chapter. I might do another chapter focusing on Puck, but the next one will be focused on Sabrina for sure. After that I might do something from the point of view of Briar or Julianne as they try to help her.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MUFFIN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**What? No. That's absurd. I most definitely did not say muffin. Get your eyes checked.**


	6. AN

**SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'll try to get back on track with my stories, but I promise I have a legitimate excuse.**

**I had knee surgery at the end of last year, and have since been in physical therapy for almost two hours 3 times a week. In addition to this, I've had school, endless amounts of makeup homework, and I JUST had finals last week. I promise that next time I upload (probably in the next week or so) that there will be 3 NEW CHAPTERS FOR EACH STORY**

**ALSO, This Author's Note will be deleted after I upload after I put up the next couple of chapters**


End file.
